The Destruction of The Divas of Destruction
by poetic heart 75
Summary: The D.O.D reflect back on what made them a powerful female faction and why they broke up.
1. Chapter 1

The Destruction of the Divas of Destruction

The film crew set up in Jessica's front living room. She never thought she'd see the day a camera crew would be in her house filming her story. It felt really weird, but this was the day she'd been dreaming of. She always wanted to be a WWE Diva and now was her chance to tell her story her way and hope that others heard it and were inspired by it. At least she was known for her talent and not flaunting around on Total Divas and advertising her private life to the entire universe. Hell, she'd even go so far as to probably train the younger generation up and coming to be strong and be known for being themselves. It's better to stand alone and be proud then to follow along with the crowd and feel stupid. If you believe in something you won't fall for just anything.

Camera person: "Are you ready Miss Rodriguez?"

Jessica: "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this thing."

She took a deep breath and stared into the camera like she was talking to one of her best friends. If she stopped and thought about the millions of people who would see this on the WWE Network, she'd lose her nerve and walk out. For someone who was comfortable in the ring and loved the attention, she hated when the spot light focused only on her and everyone waited for what she was going to say. She did better with her promos and just shooting the first thing that came into her mind. You'd never know she was actually shy and soft spoken in real life.

Jessica's Story

Hey, my name is Jessica Rodriguez and I am 28 years old. I was born and raised in Kalamazoo MI and I started wrestling at 18. I became one of the first female wrestlers in my town to get the school championship. There weren't very many female wresters at my school. Kalamazoo isn't exactly known for female wrestling. There are a lot of football players and a lot of college basketball players, but it's almost unheard of to have a female wrestler. So you can imagine the cracks that were made about me behind my back by the other jealous women at my school. I had to fight for my social rights a lot and I got a reputation for being a tough bitch. This is funny because I'm actually quite the opposite of that. I'm a lover not a fighter. I'm very affectionate and sweet. I don't go around picking fights and daring other people to challenge me. That's not my style. I can be your most loyal best friend or I can be your world's worst enemy. It depends on what you choose to do to me. If you approach me with respect I'll treat you with respect. If you treat me like an asshole then I'm going to be an asshole. It's quite simple actually.

I graduated high school with honors and got a scholarship to Michigan State and once again, found myself being one of the first female wrestling students on the team. A lot of the guys were intimidated by me and the women respected me a lot more in college then they did in high school. Around this time, I met Roxy at one of the state competitions. Roxy and I became instant friends because we pretty much had the same background. We wrestled each other and that's how I earned her respect as well as her friendship. She'd come over to my house and we'd hang out.

One day, we were sitting around the dorm when Roxy got it into her head that we needed to get our names out there and see if we could land a professional spot. So, we started putting our feelers out and watching out for matches we could compete in outside of school. We drive for hours just to be in a match maybe an hour. We'd drive from Michigan all the way to Ohio and down to Indiana and Iowa. It was pretty nuts. It wasn't until we started working the shows in Chicago when I noticed a young guy named Tyler Black. You all know him as Seth Rollins and I've told numerous stories about our relationship and budding friendship back then. I've mentioned the crazy matches we got into and how many times I actually beat his ass.

I got the nick name "The Resident Rocker" because in our social group I was the one who liked all the rock music and introduced everyone to all the new bands that were out there at the time. Tyler made fun of me because I didn't stick to just one type of music. But, like I told him the world would be boring if we all stuck to one single thing and didn't spice things up. I'd be blasting Fall out Boy and Green Day and then turn around and something like Katie Perry or Pink would come on my IPOD. He really ribbed me when Backstreet Boys would play. I didn't care. He didn't have to work out with me if he didn't like my music.

So, time goes by and by now Roxy and I got our own little tag team thing going on and we are known names on the independent circuit. Roxy became "Diamond Dust" and I became "The Resident Rocker". See, on the independent circuit you can wrestle with mixed teams. In other words, guys can wrestle the girls and it's perfectly legal. I remember this one match we went up against Tyler Black and Jimmy Jacob. It was funny because this was all before Ring of Honor and we were kicking their asses. One day, we're out in the alley getting some air and this crazy looking dude in black wrestling shorts and a long black leather jacket is standing there smoking a cigarette. I recognized his face because I watched CZW on the computer and he was known around there as being absolutely ape shit crazy. He'd go after the male opponents with a fork and all kinds of other shit. He turned his back and the back of his jacket said MOX on it. That's when I knew John Moxley.

I didn't really bond too much with John. He stayed to himself and liked his crazy reputation and was very much content with that. Tyler and Jimmy on the other hand, Jimmy was trying to hit on me and Tyler pretty much ran interference telling him I was his girlfriend. I appreciated the save because I didn't get involved with the guys I work with. I had boyfriends and we went out I just didn't hook up with wrestlers because most of them had reputations for sleeping with the ring rats that hung around the scene.

Mox had one of those reputations. So, I avoided him like the plague until he cornered me backstage one day. Now, I don't want all the Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins fans to think I'm sitting here telling their business all over the place because it's not like that. It's just a funny story and I'm sharing it with all of you because I love you and you're my Rockers.

So, as I said this crazy ass man in a long leather jacket and black wrestling shorts is walking around backstage. I don't even know what to call what he was doing. It sounded like he was singing to himself when I walked in. I just wanted to get ready for the match I was doing that night. Suddenly, there's an arm around my shoulder. I look up into those crazy eyes of his.

_flash back_

Dean: "Hello there, darling."

Jessica: "Hi. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Dean: "No. We've never personally met, but I'm sure you know who I am."

Jessica: "Jon Moxley CZW legend. So, what brings you here?"

Dean: "A dark match against Tyler Black."

Jessica: "Seriously? This ought to be good."

Dean: "Yeah. Why do you say it like that?"

Jessica: "Because I've seen you wrestle. You're not exactly the type of opponent Tyler goes up against. He's not Mr. Extreme hard core like you. He's done the matches before don't get me wrong. I'm just saying he's higher flyer then makes the other person bleed like you."

Dean: "We all have our own style. I've seen you go out there and kick some serious ass. You should be wrestling for ROH or WWE."

Jessica: "That's the idea. I'm supposed to be working my way up there as we speak. My tag team partner and I heard there's a chance that we may get our wish tonight if they like us."

Dean: "Well, good luck to you, darling."

Jessica: "I'm not sure if it's WWE or ROH. But, I'm going to treat it like it's the last thing on Earth and I want it desperately."

Dean: "Have a good match, kid. I seriously hope you get everything you want tonight."

Jessica: "Thank you. I hope you do too. I want to see Mox on the big screen not just on my computer."

Dean: "That's the mission. I will make it to WWE. That's a god damn promise."

_present day_

And as you can all see, he did and so did Tyler. This is where Diamond Dust and I got accepted on to ROH. We worked the tag team angle for as long as we could. Then I realized I could have the Championship belt. I could go up against some of the crazy ass dudes that were wrestling out there or I could make my own ROH Divas division for the women. So, I chose to make my own Divas division and I created a Divas ROH Championship belt. Tyler and I competed against each other so many times it was becoming old hat with us. Diamond Dust started seeing Mox outside of the wrestling ring and developing her own little relationship there.

So, as you can imagine when we heard about our friend Madison Gilbert becoming a WWE Diva we wanted in on it. We wanted to know how she broke down the door and got in so quickly. So, she showed us the ropes and we created Divas of Destruction.

Divas of Destruction is our answer to The Shield basically. We were out for Divas justice. There were too many air head bimbos running around in the WWE Divas division and we were bound and determined to clear them out. Nobody was going to stop us and nobody was going to tell us what we should or shouldn't be doing. It's a beautiful thing. We've set records with our mixed tag team Hell in a Cell Match against The Shield. Madison took on Nikki Bella in a steal cage. Roxy had an I Quit match against Naomi.

Now here comes the inevitable question. Why did WWE decide to break up one of the strongest female factions in the Divas Division? Hell, we were the only female faction in the Divas Division. Well, they wanted to see how we could do on our own. They sure the hell weren't going to give three females an opportunity for the Divas championship as a group. It was only going to happen if we were individually going for it. So, we had to bite the bullet and divide the group. Of course, Roxy wasn't very pleased with the idea of us splitting. She didn't understand why we couldn't keep D.O.D and still be individual competitors.

I still think that Roxy is sore about the whole break up. That's weird because Madison and I have no problem with it. Hell, I think it's done us all three some good. I can't wait to break more rules and go after Seth Rollins or John Cena. I would've gone after Daniel Bryan, but of course we all know how that went. So basically whoever is next in line for the Intercontinental Championship? Your ass is mine.

Interviewer: "Do you think that D.O.D will ever get back together again?"

Jessica: "Anything is possible, but if one of us becomes champion, I highly doubt it. We're going to ride that wave as long as possible."

Roxy's Story

Hey, I'm Roxy Diamond Dust Mendez and I'm 29 years old. I was born and raised in Cincinnati Ohio and I went to high school there. My story is like every other Midwestern kid out there on the block. I graduated high school with honors and went to college at Michigan State. I earned a scholarship through English and studied creative writing. I became best friends with Jessica at Michigan State and she introduced me to Madison. We all three instantly bonded like sisters. We had similar backgrounds and similar interests that kept us close. Madison actually was the first to break up the happy little threesome when she moved to New Orleans. She moved to New Orleans to train for WWE. Now, why she didn't move to Florida is beyond me. I don't question what anyone does anymore. See, I had one of my best friends stab me in the back not that long ago. Perhaps you all can recall this event

_Flash back to Monday Night Raw_

The Divas of Destruction music is playing and the girls all zip line into the center of the ring and are standing there waiting for their opponents to come out for the evening. Jessica is standing in the center of the ring.

Jessica: "Where are they? Where are those little skanks? I owe the Bellas a double ass kicking."

Roxy: "Calm down. I'm sure they'll be out here soon enough. They just have to find someone who can stomach working with them long enough to make this an even match."

Madison: "And when have you ever known The Bellas to have a fair match? That's like asking Seth Rollins to fight on his own. It's never going to happen."

Jessica: "Come on you two-faced skanks. Bring your asses out here now."

The Bellas music hits and Nikki and Bri make their way to the ring with Rosa. Roxy starts smiling.

Roxy: "This is going to be easy."

Madison: "I knew they'd choose her.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the same Total Divas week after week."

Bri: "Oh look it's the Shield bitches."

Nikki: "More like little puppies."

Jessica: "That's really funny. Do you have to think really hard about those tired ass come backs? I know how you can't use big words because of all those soccer balls to your head."

Roxy: "The Bellas should be used to taking balls to the face."

That one got Rosa laughing. She had to turn around to hide the fact that she broke character and was laughing.

Nikki: "Let me be the first to spay you, little bitch."

All three D.O.D take their stand as Nikki runs to the ring like someone lit a fire under her ass and she was going to do some serious damage. The match went pretty good and ended with D.O.D being victorious over The Bellas and Rosa. It's the victory pose that didn't quite go off how they wanted it to. Roxy and Madison stood proud like winners and Jessica made like she was standing up on the ropes like she'd been known to do. It's when Jessica disappeared when the other two looked suspicious.

Madison: "What the hell is she doing?"

Roxy: "I have absolutely no idea. She doesn't just disappear after a victory like that."

Madison: "Maybe she's up to something."

Roxy: "I'm sure we're about to find out."

Jessica reappears in the ring as Roxy and Madison are celebrating holding a kendo stick in one hand and a chair in the other. She beats the shit out of Madison with a chair and then turns on Roxy with the Kendo stick and the whole entire place is shocked as she stands there in the middle of the crime scene with both bodies at her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

After the show, Roxy actually out of character and off camera goes up and shoves Jessica like she's seriously ready to have a fight.

Roxy: "What the fuck was that shit, Jess?"

Jessica: "That was the evolution of Jessica Rodriguez. It's time for The Resident Rocker to rock out on her own. What's up with the physical confrontation? There are no cameras back here. This isn't part of the script. I'm not going to fight with you."

Roxy: "No shit. This is me asking you what the fuck? I did nothing to you. There was no reason for you to go out there and make an ass out of me like that. Oh, now you won't fight with me. That's funny because it looked to me like you were ready for a full on physical brawl out there in the ring. Do you feel better now? You feel like you got that out of your system."

Jessica: "Dude, that was totally business out there. It has nothing to do with us personally outside of the ring. That was about the Evolution of Jessica Rodriguez not Roxy and Jess outside of the ring. It's not personal."

Roxy: "Oh yeah. It's not personal. I wasn't standing there while you ambushed me without any kind of a warning or even telling me before the show to prepare myself. I thought we agreed we weren't going to split D.O.D up and it would feel too much like what Seth did to The Shield if we did."

Jessica: "Think about it. What we did was nothing like what Seth did to The Shield. It was totally different. I didn't run off to join the Ass Clown class. I did this so we could all 3 have a chance at being champion. They'd never give it to all three of us as a group and eventually it would come down to us having to fight each other anyway."

Roxy: "Well, thank you very much for showing me how incredible it can be. I'm glad you can take away my free will and not give me a choice in how I go after my own brass ring. Hell, I don't even think I should be offended by that whole ambush because you were only saving my ass from me in the long run."

Jessica: "Roxy, come on. It's not like that. Why are you taking this so personal? It's a storyline and I'm playing a part."

Roxy: "Yeah. You're just playing a part. Why should I be pissed off that you just beat my ass like a piñata out there? You have fun with your Evolution of Jessica Rodriguez. That's not even an original idea. Just so you know."

Madison: "The Evolution of Jessica Rodriguez? More like the recycled left overs of Seth Rollins."

Jessica: "He didn't use a kendo stick and I didn't join The Authority. I'm not an ass clown."

Roxy: "No, but you're a god damn traitor and a back stabber. What the fuck? I can't even say anything else right now. You broke the bond for what fame, the spotlight or a bigger pay check. You officially went corporate. Stand up tall and proud. You and Seth can stand all alone on your pile of money."

Jessica: "No. I didn't sell out for more money or the spot light. We're already in the spotlight and I've got fame. That's not the issue. We're never going to get championship matches as a faction. They don't give 3 belts in the WWE."

Madison: "Oh, I see. So, you want to fit in with the rest of the cookie cutters in the business. I see how it is you really are trying to evolve into something else."

Roxy: "Yeah. She wants to be a scumbag like the rest of the assholes out there. I'm really disappointed in you. You caved under pressure rather than standing up for what you believe in. So much for justice and fighting for the little guy. It was really nice while it lasted."

Jessica: "I still believe in all that. I just want that opportunity at the championship. I want my WrestleMania moment. I want to feel like this all paid off finally."

Madison: "We're not good enough for you to feel accomplished. It's all right. We don't need you either. You want to be out there on your own and that's exactly what you're going to get."

Roxy: "Good luck out there on your own."

She pushes passed Jessica like she's not even standing in front of her and Madison goes the opposite direction. Seth comes up to Jessica after the girls leave.

Seth: "What the hell is wrong with those two?"

Jessica: "They're pissed off because I went after them out there and broke up D.O.D. They think I don't feel like they're good enough for me."

Seth: "Welcome to my world. It'll get better eventually. Prepare yourself for the "you sold out" chants and the hate tweets."

Jessica: "No, this goes beyond hate tweets and "You sold out" chants. Madison didn't say anything because she's used to people attacking her like that, but Roxy my God that girl acts like I just singled her out and decided she was the target for that whole attack."

Seth: "It'll get better. You just have to give them time to cool off. You did just beat both of their asses like red headed step children."

Jessica: "Yeah, but as soon as the cameras are off and we're out of our outfits in the locker room, whatever happened in that ring goes to bed. We're just Jess, Rox and Maddie now. So, Roxy was getting ready to actually physically get into a fight with me right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth: "Family fights, Jess. You said they're like sisters to you. Sisters that feel like you turned tail and ran away when they needed you most. They're going to need time to get used to the idea of not being D.O.D anymore and they're going to need to regroup."

Jessica: "I get that. I have my own evolving to do without the other two. Hell, I'm not even sure what the hell the Evolution of Jessica Rodriquez is or if I can rock out by myself right now."

Seth: "You'll come up with something. I have faith in you."

Jessica: "Thanks. I'm glad someone has my back right now cuz I'm feeling awful lonely."

_back to the present_

Yeah. That happened to us. I got mad and I did go after Jessica. I'll admit to it. It was never broadcasted on TV or anything, but I went after her right after the attack. I wanted her to know that wasn't cool and she should've told us what she was planning to do. A little warning goes a long way with me. Yeah, I understand it's a WWE storyline and I understand that Jess is playing her part. Hell, we all have parts we play, but she doesn't have to follow along with the story. She could step outside the box like we always do. That's why we were so hot out there because we bucked the system and went against the norm. We didn't just stand there like blind mice and nod our heads. She could have told us they planned on breaking up D.O.D and giving us individual shots. She could've told me she was going to attack me so I was ready for it and I could defend myself. Instead, I stood there like an asshole and let her beat my ass with a kendo stick. Sorry kids. No candy came out the piñata, but I will get my revenge. You'd bet your sweet ass that I will get my hands on that back stabbing traitor. Even if I have to turn it into some sort of Diamond Dust verses The Resident Rocker battle ground. There will be no rest for the wicked. Believe that. I will be the baddest bitch in the WWE and I will take everyone down with me.

Madison's Story

Hey, I'm Madison Gilbert and I'm 29 years old. I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana and I met Roxy and Jessica through ROH. We were all three wrestling at the same time and I had a match up against Jessica. I ended up beating her and taking the championship belt from her. She shook my hand after that and we went out to celebrate my victory. We all three hit it off right away. It was like we'd known each other for years and I value friends like that. They don't grow on trees and bonds like the sisterhood we share are rare. So, whatever happens with our WWE storylines or whatever we are doing at the time will never break our sisterhood. We don't need D.O.D to be bonded because love goes deeper than any other substance. True sisters don't lose that bond over a division of power in the ring. D.O.D is business and the legacy we left behind will live on forever. If we can't all three look at each other at the end of the day and be proud of what we've all accomplished then it wasn't worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it when Jessica decided to break up D.O.D, but the truth is we've known for months that it was going to happen. Stephanie all but told us D.O.D was going to break up. The signs were all there. She dangled carrots in front of all of us and made big promises and watched as we jumped through hoops. I'm of the mindset where we could all three become champions. It would be different to have three Divas championship belts and three Divas champions. It puts more opportunity out there for the Divas to show they aren't a huge joke for everyone to laugh at and make sexual comments about. We're more than pretty faces and short shorts or low cut tops. We don't wrestle with our boobs and asses. The commentators would have no choice but to just call the matches if we were all dressed and covered from head to toe. We're never going to do that because why? Why would we want to wrestle covered from head to toe? It gets hot out there and we sweat under those lights. A professional doesn't just drool over the hot bodies out in the ring. A professional does their job and calls the matches. A Sexist pig comments on how hot the women look in their outfits.

So, I was all for the Give Divas a chance campaign that AJ started. We do deserve equal air time as the guys and equal pay and we should be treated with respect and not ogled. Hell, I was ready to jump on the picket line with her or whatever it was going to take. But, of course, nothing came of it as usual. The squeaky wheel doesn't always get the oil. Sometimes they just take off the squeaky wheel and replace it with a shiny new one.

Interviewer: "You sound like you've had some experience with that."

Madison: "Oh I've seen it happen in plenty of situations over the course of my career. It's a song as old as time. Guys get all the glory while the women work and stand idly by. Well, I don't stand idly by and watch the guys get all the glory. I stand up and take notice and get myself out there. I'm respected for it too. I don't expect anything to be given to me. I work hard for everything that I have and I'm proud of it."

Interviewer: "So, now that the whole D.O.D is done. What happens to Madison "Main Street" Gilbert?"

Madison: "She rises above the ashes and burns bright as a new phoenix. That's what happens to Madison "main street" Gilbert. I'm a survivor and I will survive this too. Everything happens for a reason and this happened to show me what it's like to be my own star and shine for everyone to look up to."

Interviewer: "Some would argue and say you've already got your own star."

Madison: "Yeah. I count all the stuff I did before D.O.D and I will count what comes after too."

Interviewer: "So no hard feelings between you girls?"

Madison: "No hard feelings here. Yeah, it sucked that Jessica did what she did, but like I said blood is thicker than any other substance and she's my sister. I've known her since she was 19."

Interviewer: "So, just to clarify you guys aren't actually related."

Madison: "No. We're not genetically related no. But, that's my family. I love those two women with everything I am and I will lay down my life for them."

Interviewer: "Well, that wraps up our interview. I thank all three of you for sitting down and talking with me."

Madison: "Oh, you're welcome any time."

She shakes his hand and Jessica and Roxy shake his hand.

Roxy: "That was painless and quick."

Jessica: "I hate personal interviews like that. They rack my nerves."

Roxy: "Oh boo-hoo. It's so hard to sit down and talk to your fans and let them in on your personal life. Seriously get over it."

Jessica: "I've never been comfortable with public speaking and having all the focus on me."

Roxy: "Why? You're talking about your favorite subject matter. It's the same as talking to one of us. It's just a camera. All you have to do is imagine that one of us is on the other side and you're having a one on one conversation. It's easy."

Madison: "Yeah. It's really easy. I still get nervous and I've done this millions of times by now."

Jessica: "It's different when you're recording promos and talking shit in the ring. Nobody really expects anything profound to come out of a promo. When it comes to your life story and telling it they expect some rags to riches story that's going to blow their minds."

Roxy: "I'm sorry, but no they don't. They expect to get to know you and who you really are. They want to know the woman behind the two-toned hair and the crazy braids. They want to know why The Resident Rocker wants to go solo and what her motivation is for breaking up the group. What does the future hold for you now that you don't have the other two for support? Did you cover any of that?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I covered that."

Roxy: "Then it's all good. All you have to do is prepare yourself for RAW tonight and deliver your "Why I turned my back on my sisters" promo."

There was something in Roxy's eyes that got Jessica worrying about one of her best friends. She didn't seem like she was there with them. She was physically present and walked and talked like Roxy, but she seemed like she was off on another planet somewhere only touching the ground when she wanted to.

Jessica: "Let me ask you something serious away from all the cameras and away from the setting of RAW where we can't be interrupted."

She draped her arm around Jessica's shoulders and half hugged her to her to assure her she was doing all right and there was no need for her to go into "protector mode" over anything.

Roxy: "Sure. Ask me anything you want. You are my sister."

Jessica: "Are you all right with the whole D.O.D division?"

Roxy: "Jess, darling it was inevitable that they broke us up. We all saw it coming. Stephanie all but drew us a picture. Yes, I am all right with the D.O.D division. It shook me up when it happened, but I've had time to think about it and I'm going to go out there and show the WWE Universe Diamond Dust your ex tag team partner from back in the day. They haven't met that side of me."

She gave her a half crazy smile and laughed. That's when Jessica realized what was "off" about her. She'd been drinking away from the group. She could tell by the way she was trying to be over happy and over excited about things. She wasn't going to bring it up to Madison though because Maddie would lose it and go into "mother hen" mode. Roxy didn't need a "mother hen" or some crazy over protective sister.

Jessica: "That's what I'm talking about. Don't stop kicking down those doors."

Roxy: "Oh you have yet to see the best of me. Don't you worry about a thing you go out there and be your rocker beautiful self and charm the fans the way you know how. I will survive just like I did before. No worries."


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica pats Roxy on the back.

Jessica: "I'm going to go upstairs and grab my gear so we can head out."

Roxy: "Ok."

She grabs her own gear from by the door and Madison goes into the back bedroom to get her gear as well. Roxy half laughs to herself.

Roxy: "You have no idea what I have planned for you little miss Rocker. Whatever you have planned for your future is going to be short lived and you'd better have yourself a good back up for the time you're going to be shelved because of me."

She looked at herself in the little hall mirror and smiled.

Roxy: "Yes. We have some plans for you, darling little Princess."

Madison comes back from the back bedroom.

Madison: "Are you going over your promo?"

Roxy: "Something like that. I prefer to fly by the seat of my pants more though. Why, do you think I should talk it out in the mirror first?"

Madison: "That's up to you. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Roxy: "I'm comfortable on the fly. So, that's where I'm going to live. Besides, it makes me look nuts talking to myself in the mirror. Last time I checked, there was already an Unstable Lunatic in the WWE."

Madison: "So you two like to remind us."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Jessica texts Dean,

Jessica: (Texting) "Dude, something is going on with Roxy and it's starting to freak me out."

Dean: "What is she doing that's freaking you out?"

Jessica: "Well, to be honest with you she's showing some female Mox signs and it's not cool. I know how fucked up you were when you were all overly excited and happy about things that weren't exactly exciting."

Dean: "Did she try to kiss you and run a fork across your forehead?"

Jessica: "No, that was all you. Seriously, she's like distant and far away when she speaks. Roxy is always spot on. She doesn't act like that."

Dean: "Is she drunk?"

Jessica: "I think she is. I mean, I didn't smell alcohol on her, but if she is sneaking it there are ways to cover up the smell. She could drink Vodka for days and nobody would know it until she went to walk."

Dean: "When you say "Female Mox signs" what exactly are those? I mean, I was doing it so I have no idea what it is to look at it through someone else's eyes."

Jessica: "Well, for one thing, we just wrapped up our Destruction of the Divas of Destruction interview and she was being completely open with the interviewer. You could hear her true emotions in her voice, but when I ask her to her face how she's feeling, she just says she's good. Everything is perfect and not to worry my beautiful little rocker head over it."

Dean: "She said "Beautiful little rocker head" outside of the WWE environment?"

Jessica: "Yes and she called me "Darling" too and did that sloppy drunk hug thing."

Dean: "Wow. She really is drunk and covering her feelings. You'd better stage an intervention."

Jessica: "Really."

Dean: "Relax little sister. The middle sister isn't going off the crazy rails. She's perfectly fine. She is up to something though I can promise you. There is retaliation for your actions."

Jessica: "Duh, I know that. I'm just trying to watch out for her. I mean, she took it hard when I beat her in the ring. She physically assaulted me after the match was done."

Dean: "Oh trust me. I beat the crap out of Seth after too. It's all emotions right now. She's just trying to sort them out and figure out which one she's going to go with. Right now, she's going with revenge and don't let anyone find out her secret plan. She's not hitting the Vodka bottle and hiding away her real feelings."

Jessica: "No, but she probably had a few shots to get comfortable with the interviewer earlier."

Dean: "Well, that's a give in. At least she wasn't downing beer the whole time, right?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I'll give you that one."


	7. Chapter 7

I'll talk to you in a few. We're leaving the house."

Dean: "All right. Just don't start hovering all over Roxy. It'll only push her further away. Be cool for now."

Jessica: "All right. Thanks for the advice."

Dean: "No problem. You can always talk to me about anything."

Jessica: "Thank you."

Dean: "You're welcome."

She grabs her gear and heads downstairs.

Jessica: "Sorry, I was talking to Dean."

Roxy: "What the hell does Dean want?"

Jessica: "He just wanted to see how the whole interview thing went."

Roxy: "That's Dean for you. Always making sure everyone is ok."

Madison: "Yup. I'll drive to the arena."

Roxy: "Sounds good. I call shot gun."

Jessica: "What are we, five?"

She climbs in the backseat and Roxy climbs in the front seat. Jessica's phone rings with Seth's ring tone.

Jessica: "Yes Sethie Poo?"

Seth: "Hello beautiful."

Jessica: "Hi. What's up?"

Seth: "Nothing. I was calling to check on you. Dean said you were worried about Roxy and some of the weird behavior she was showing."

Jessica: "Weird behavior? No, that never happens. This is not news."

Seth: "She's in the car with you."

Jessica: "Yeah pretty much.

Seth: "Oh I get it. I'll talk to you when you get here."

Jessica: "All right, we'll catch up later."

Seth: "Bye."

Jessica: "Bye."

They hang up.

Roxy: "What's Dean doing to torture poor Seth now?"

Jessica: "Don't ask me. I don't listen to him when he babbles about Dean and his weird behavior. That's like asking why the sun is shining. Who cares? Be grateful it is. He loves him.

Roxy: "Yes he dos. That's why he tortures him."

They arrive at the arena and file out of the SUV like they've done many times before and go inside the arena. This time they all three go separate ways to prepare for the show.

Jessica: "This is so weird. The energy in the air is even different."

Seth: "Hey you. You're first RAW without D.O.D."

Jessica: "Yeah and I'm not sure how to feel about it. I'm nervous about how the WWE Universe is going to react to me going out there alone. I'm excited about starting my own career as a solo act and I think I was nuts to give up the support of the other two."

Seth: "You're not nuts and the support is still there. This is your opportunity to shine without anyone else's help. Good luck out there tonight."

He kisses her for luck as Roxy comes out in her new gear. She has a robe over her gear so nobody sees it until it's time to do the show.

Roxy: "Awe, that's so sweet. Lucky love kisses."

Jessica: "Hey, don't hate. Guys get good luck kisses from women all the time."

Roxy: "Well, you are an ass and he's good at kissing ass. So, it makes sense."

She pats her on the shoulder and keeps on walking like nothing happened. Jessica notices the RAW cameras following her.

Roxy: "Very funny."

Jessica takes her spot at her mark and waits for her new intro music to hit. She chose "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy. She decided to go back to her old "Resident Rocker" ripped jeans and AJ Lee inspired black shirt with a purple skull on it. With her midriff bare and showing off her skull belly ring and her hair blonde and red with two black braids. Those became her trade mark.

"Welcome to the ring at this time "The Resident Rocker".


	8. Chapter 8

Her music hits and the pyro go off. She honestly felt like her namesake at that moment. Miz TV was supposed to be interviewing her about "the betrayal".

Miz: "Hello beautiful."

He kisses her on both cheeks like they'd do in Hollywood and she sits on one of the stools.

Jessica: "Hello Miz. Thank you for having me on the show."

Miz: "My pleasure. So, you sold out the D.O.D last week."

Jessica: "No. I didn't sell out the D.O.D. They aren't for sale and neither am I."

Miz: "Then please explain to everyone how this happened."

He showed the clip of her attacking Roxy and Madison with the chair and Kendo stick.

Jessica: "Well, at the risk of sounding stupid, that was my breaking away from the group."

Miz: "Why did you need to break away suddenly? The D.O.D was successful and on the rise."

Jessica: "Look Miz, I wanted to go off on my own and do my own thing. Yeah, D.O.D was hot and successful and I am grateful to them for everything they ever gave me. I know it sounds nuts to break up a successful group and branch out on my own, but I need this time away from the other two."

Miz: "You can admit you didn't want to share the spot light. It's all right to be a one woman show. I'm a one man show and I have an A-lister Hollywood career."

Jessica starts cracking up laughing.

Jessica: "Dude, you're A-lister career went straight to DVD. Nobody cares about you."

Miz: "You dare to diss me on my own show?"

Suddenly, the D.O.D test pattern pops up.

Roxy: "Oh Jessie girl. I'm up here on the screen, darling."

Jessica: "What the hell, Diamond Dust?"

Roxy: "And a fine "What the hell" to you too, baby girl. Wow, two douche bags in the ring at the same time. How is the world handling all this douche baggery at once?"

Miz: "I'm not a douche and you're taking up my time."

Roxy: "This isn't about you, Miz. This is between me and that back stabbing, two-faced bitch."

The whole place goes nuts.

Jessica: "I'm not a backstabber and you know it."

Roxy: "Nope. I'm sorry, but what you did goes beyond a betrayal darling. You made this personal and payback is a bitch. You left physical welts on my back and a week later they are still there."

Jessica: "You're a wrestler. You're built to take a beating."

Roxy: "I'm built to take a beating. Well, you're going to find out what it's like to be on the other side of that Kendo stick at the Payback pay preview. You and I are going one on one in a Hell in a Cell match and there are no disqualifications. So, you'd better pray for your soul because Justice is coming for you."

The screen goes blank. Jessica looks at Miz as the lights go out. Suddenly, a figure dressed in all black appears in the ring next to Jessica and Jessica jumps back like "what the hell is that?" It's obviously a female because of the shape under the latex rubber suit material.

"You're mine."

The figure attacks Jessica and leaves her lying at Miz feet. The lights go out again and the figure is gone. Jessica is lying defenseless at Miz feet.

Jerry: "I guess the question of the night is who was that woman in the latex suit and what does she want with The Resident Rocker?"

JBL: "I think it's obvious what she wants with The Resident Rocker. She wants revenge for something. The D.O.D have a lot of enemies around here."

Jerry: "She's not moving from the ring."

Miz kneels down to check on her.

Miz: "Seriously, are you all right?"

Jessica: "No, I'm not all right. I can't stand up. Get a trainer out here now."

He calls for the medics to come and look at her. The medics surround her in the ring.

Jerry: "I think she's hurt you guys."

JBL: "This can't be good for her new start."

She clutches her side as they try to ease her out of the ring without hurting her any further. The fans are cheering for her as she gives a hopeful "thumbs up" to let them know she is still coherent. Miz looks worried in the ring playing his part. His show is always interrupted by some sort of brawl, but this seemed a little bit different than the usual "stunts" pulled out there.


	9. Chapter 9

The Divas were usually safe from that degree of violent attack. Was that even in the RAW script tonight?

Meanwhile, backstage Seth runs to Jessica's side.

Seth: "Oh my God, are you all right?"

Jessica: "My side is killing me and my stomach hurts like hell. They're taking me to the hospital."

Seth: "Who the fuck was that out there?"

Jessica: "Like I know."

Madison and Roxy come running up too. Roxy is now in street clothes.

Roxy: "I'm not going out until I know she's OK. My debut can wait."

Madison: "No, you go. Go do your thing. I'll give you a full report when we get there. It's going to take a few minutes for them to figure out what's up anyway."

Roxy: "There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to focus out there. I'm going with you guys and that's it."

Seth: "Let's just get in the ambulance with her and go. We can argue later."

Roxy and Madison get in with Seth.

Seth: "You're going to be all right, Jess. Just hang in there."

Jessica: "I'm going to kill that rubber suit wearing bitch. I think she busted some ribs."

Seth: "But, your breathing is all right. You're speaking. If your ribs were busted you wouldn't be able to catch your breath at all."

Jessica: "I can't."

The EMT has Jessica hooked up to the machines monitoring her heart. Suddenly, something else comes into play.

EMT: "I hear something."

Jessica: "What the hell is that? It's not my heart. My heart is not that fast."

EMT: "Miss, how long have you known you've been pregnant?"

Jessica: "I don't. I mean, I haven't known. What the hell?"

EMT: "That's a fetal heart- beat. You're about 6 weeks pregnant."

Jessica: "Six weeks? No wonder I had no idea. How the hell can you tell its 6 weeks?"

EMT: "Well, your blood has high levels of pregnancy hormones in it. That's what tipped us off. Haven't you noticed your cycle being different?"

Jessica: "Well, yes, but my cycle isn't normal. So, it really isn't unusual to go long periods of time without a period. That explains why my stomach is killing me."

EMT: "We're doing everything we can. Just relax."

Jessica tries to breathe the best she can. At least the sharp shooting pains stopped and her breath was coming easier.

Seth: "Holy shit, Jess."

Jessica: "I don't want anyone getting excited yet. I mean, I didn't even know this until right now. Let's get through the exam. Fuck me. I never would've gone out there had I known. How do you go six weeks without any symptoms? Shouldn't I be bent over a toilet puking my brains out?"

EMT: "Every woman is different. Some are bent over the toilet puking the entire pregnancy others don't experience any symptoms at all. Some get weird cravings others don't. Every pregnancy is different. You also said your cycle isn't normal. So, the first symptom would've been a missed period and unusual weight gain."

Jessica: "I get weight gain right before my cycle starts. It would feel like a PMS Day until I noticed there was no period to go with it. Well, I'm 28 years old. If this survives this trauma, I'll have my first kid before my 30th birthday."

Seth: "It's looking good, momma. What are you going to do? I mean, seriously if you do end up having to go 9 months without wrestling."

Jessica: "I'm sure they'll work something into the storyline. I obviously can't take bumps or attacks like that."


	10. Chapter 10

Seth: "Yeah. You got lucky with this one."

Jessica: "We don't know that and we won't know until we get to the hospital. I feel so retarded. As crazy as I am with you doing cross fit, what if I lifted too much weight?"

Seth: "Obviously it did some good for the baby. You're supposed to exercise during pregnancy."

Jessica: "You're not supposed to wrestle while you're pregnant and I've knocked my body around like a pinball all six weeks. I should've known something was up when I got dizzy last week."

Seth: "But, that can be because of low blood sugar too."

Jessica: "True and I've been taking vitamins and stuff. So, the baby has been well nurtured in there."

She puts her hand on her stomach as they pull up in the hospital. They rush her inside and give her a full examination from head to toe.

Nurse: "You need to take it easy. You're going to be a mom now and the first 6 weeks are vital to your baby's development."

Jessica: "I didn't even know I was having a baby until right now. I'm still trying to figure out how the hell I went 6 weeks without feeling something weird other than dizziness. I have been gaining weight, but that happens before my cycle too. Along with the back pain and the stomach yucky feeling and my boobs haven't changed any. I'm surprised with the screwed up cycle I have I even managed to get pregnant."

Nurse: "Well, now you know you're pregnant and you need to stop going out there and getting beat down like that. Your baby is well protected in there, but you can't risk having the sack pop or leak."

Jessica: "Oh that won't be a problem. Thank you."

The nurse leaves and Jessica exhales the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding the whole time she was there.

Jessica: "Holy shit, you guys. It's true. The baby is all right and I'm going to be a freaken mom."

Madison: "We're happy for you. Thank God everything is all right."

Roxy: "I couldn't live with myself if you lost the baby tonight. We had no idea you were pregnant or that never would've happened out there."

Jessica: "I know. I guess rubber woman is just going to have to wait until the little one is born."

Roxy: "Congratulations."

They hug her. Seth is sitting next to the bed stunned into silence. Part of him wants to jump up and dance and the other half of him is scared shitless. The idea of a little person depending on his guidance for the next 18 years made him freak out inside.

Jessica: "All right ladies. I think it's time I broke the news to the poppa."

Seth: "Yeah. I think the poppa deserves to know he's having a kid. He needed to know six weeks ago, but apparently you had no idea either."

Jessica: "I'd like to have known six weeks ago. Then I could at least be prepared."

Seth: "Nobody is ever prepared."

Jessica: "Colby Lopez, you're going to be a daddy."

He hugs her and Jessica feels her shoulder and neck get wet. She smiles at Roxy who's watching them.

Roxy: "What?"

Jessica mouths "He's crying on my shoulder." and rubs his back.

Jessica: "Everything is fine. You heard what the doctor and nurse both said. The baby is healthy and I'm banged up, but everything is going to be just fine as long as I'm careful."

Seth: "I guess the stress of the situation is catching up to me."

He wipes his face on his own shirt and takes a deep breath to clear his throat.

Jessica: "Yeah. Me too, but I realize that was a RAW Stunt out there. They had no idea they were risking a pregnant woman's unborn child out there. Hell, I didn't even know I was a pregnant woman until today. Trust me, that would've never have happened. I don't risk innocent lives like that."

Roxy: "Yeah, neither do I if I can help it."


	11. Chapter 11

_Roxy POV_

Suddenly, my whole world is turned upside down. Madison and Jessica both have successful solo acts going on. I'm scared as hell to be out there without the other two backing me up. I'm afraid I'm going to fall flat on my face. I have my fans from when we were in ROH and they've been supporting me since day one and I've gained new ones along the way. Especially now since the D.O.D are no longer together. They love me out there on my own. I figured the Diamond Dust VS the Resident Rocker rivalry would be an awesome way to boost both of our ratings. I never in a million years figured that Jessica would go out there 6 weeks pregnant and wrestle. Hell, I never even thought she wanted kids. She always acted like it was no big thing to not have a family or be married. If she wanted it would happen just like me. Well, that was before I fell in love with Dean Ambrose all over again.

Now, I feel like I almost killed my niece or nephew in there because she had no idea she was pregnant and if something would've happened to either one of them I would never forgive myself. Yeah, I admit I was drinking a little bit more then I should here lately, but it's not like I'm spiraling. I was just pissed off and needed somewhere to vent my anger. So, I figured if I dressed up in that black rubber latex outfit and went out there and beat the shit out of the woman who beat the shit out of me I'd feel better. She'd get a few bruises and welts like me and be fine in a week or two. Now, there's a whole other life on the line. The doctor said everything is fine and that the baby is going to be all right. I just hope there are no long term issues because of me and this little stupid ass attack.

I really didn't want to tell Jessica about who rubber girl is but she needed to know exactly what was happening and why. She can see there is something bothering me and I just tell her I'm fine. I am now. I don't take betrayal well and she knows it. That's why we said we weren't going to go with the breaking up of D.O.D storyline. That and it would give us a chance to be different then everyone else out there. I loved going out there on the zip line and just freaking the hell out of the divas and beating the shit out of the guys. That was the most awesome part of the whole D.O.D justice thing. I guess just like The Shield break up, I'm going to have to get over it and move on.

Madison: "Well, that whole little stunt gives my storyline a twist. Now I'm going to avenge my unborn niece or nephew and my fallen D.O.D sister."

Roxy: "Yeah. I'm so glad almost losing a child can give you something that will be best for business, Maddie. Seriously this is not the place for this discussion."

Jessica: "It's all right, Rox. I need the distraction. I like that idea. It sounds like something I'd love to see unfold. Call out rubber girl and then beat her ass like she deserves."

Roxy: "I'll help you. Oh wait, I can't help you and team up because I am rubber girl."

Jessica: "You ambushed me as part of your debut tonight?"

Roxy: "Yes. It was supposed to be like Dean and Seth's rivalry and go back and forth for a-while. I was supposed to be the pain in your ass up until Payback where we would have our match and rubber girl was going to be unmasked at Payback."

Jessica: "Plot twist. Madison takes my place at Payback. Nobody knows your rubber girl and the rivalry picks back up after the baby is born and I'm medically cleared to come back. It looks like you took me out and makes you come off as badass."

Roxy: "Seriously? You're not pissed off at me because of the whole baby thing."

Jessica: "Dude, I'm pissed off at myself for not recognizing there is a baby here. That was my fault for not knowing my body and going to the doctor sooner."

She rubs her tummy.

Roxy: "So, this feels like a typical RAW stunt gone wrong to you."

Jessica: "It was a RAW stunt gone wrong. I'm a wrestler and I'm built to take bumps."

Roxy: "Wow, thank you. I seriously thought you'd be pissed off and want to kill me after I revealed I'm rubber girl to you."

Jessica: "Nope. I'm going to have your ass once I'm cleared believe that."

Roxy: "Oh, I do. I believe in the power of a mother's revenge."

Madison: "All right, we need to let momma rest. Let's get out of here."

Roxy: "Yeah. You take care of my niece or nephew in there and get better. You owe me a good one when you get back."

Jessica: "I will and you will get it."

They hug her and Seth kisses her.

Seth: "Call me if you need anything."

Jessica: "Yeah. I need some decent pillows. These suck and a change of clothes would be beautiful."

Seth: "You got it."

He kisses her stomach.

Seth: "Bye baby boy."

Jessica: "We don't know that yet."

Seth: "Wishful thinking on my part."

Jessica: "Bye weirdo."

Se kisses him and he leaves.

Jessica: (Talking to her baby) "You surprised the hell out of mommy. I had no idea you were even developing in there. I'm sorry about the rough environment and the rude welcome. Mommy is a diva and wrestles for a living. I had no idea you were in there swimming around and stuff. No more of that crazy stuff until after you're born. I promise."

She yawns and attempts to sleep. Meanwhile, we're walking to the car and Seth surprises me by putting his arm around me.

Seth: "How are you holding up, Rox?"

Roxy: "I'm better now that I know everything is all right and I didn't actually kill an unborn baby."

Seth: "Don't think like that. You didn't almost kill an unborn baby. You heard the nurse. It's well protected in there."

Roxy: "Yes I know, but I knocked the baby for a pretty good loop in there. That wasn't part of the script."

Seth: "Accidents happen and its part of the trade. That was a serious "holy shit" wake up call for me in there."

Roxy: "I can imagine it is. You're responsible for another life for the next 18 years."

Seth: "Yeah and I'm responsible for him to be raised just like I was and brought up to be a perfect gentlemen or a perfect lady. If it's a daughter it would be easier because then Jessica does most of the hard work. Now the question is do we raise the baby in Iowa or in LA."

Roxy: "That's up to you two. I'm sure that mom will want to raise it in LA and where ever you two go we will follow. So, it's all good. Ride or die, remember?"

Seth: "Yeah. I'd say you're right. Ride or die."

Madison: "Ride or die. So, when are you going to make an honest woman out of Jess?"

Seth: "After the baby is born so it doesn't look like I'm marrying her just because of the baby."

Madison: "Yeah and she wouldn't want to get married until after the baby is born anyway. She doesn't want to be a pregnant bride."

They pull up to the arena and everyone is waiting for them.

Seth: "Oh Lord, here we go. Are you two ready for this?"

Madison: "Yeah. I'm ready."

Roxy: "Let's do this damn thing."

They get out of the car and head towards the crowd. Triple H and Stephanie are the first faces they see.

Triple H: "How bad is it? What the hell happened out there?"

Seth: "Relax Paul. It's just a RAW stunt gone wrong. She's banged up a little bit, but she is going to be just fine."

Triple H: "That's good. I'm glad to hear it."

Seth: "I do have one other announcement to make, but I want to wait for Dean and Roman to make it."

Joey: "I can go find them if you want."

Seth: "No. Stow the J &J Security act for now."

He calls Dean and hears his phone ring near- by.

Dean: "I just walked up, dude. Ro is in the middle of a match. He should be done in a few."

Seth: "We can wait for him. It's cool."

He comes over and hugs me and I melt into the comfort of his big strong arms. I could care less that he smells like baby oil right now. I seriously just needed him.

Dean: "How are you holding up? Jess was worried about you before that whole stunt went wrong."

Roxy: "Oh I'm fabulous. I just almost killed my family. Jessica is fine by the way. A little beat up, but she's good."

Dean: "That's good. You didn't kill anyone then. You're in the clear and you've got me. So, hold on to me and know I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Roxy: "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that. I love you too."

Madison: "What a completely fucked up day."

Dean waves his arm at Maddie.

Dean: "Get over here. Bring it in."

Madison goes over and Dean hugs her too.

Dean: "How are you holding up?"

Madison: "I'm good now that I know she's all right and everything is going to be ok."

Dean: "That's good. I'm glad everyone is all right."

You hear the crowd going crazy in the arena and Roman's music playing.

Dean: "Sounds like Ro just won and is on his way back here."

Triple H: "You two don't have to worry about going out there tonight if you don't feel up to it."

Roxy: "No offense Paul, but fuck that. I need the distraction. I can't sit here and dwell on what Rubber girl did to my sister."

Triple H: "Are you absolutely positive you can go out there clear headed and not hurt yourself or someone else because your mind is on Jess?"

Roxy: "I'm positive I can do this clear headed and not hurt myself or someone else."

Triple H: "All right, then you're on. After Seth's announcement, you'll take on Naomi for the championship."

Roxy: "Thank you. I need this tonight."

Dean: "Good luck, babe. I hope you get the title. Then we can be champions together."

Roxy: "I hope I get it too. She's tough to beat. Do I get to pick a stipulation?"

Triple H: "Anything you want."

Roxy: "I want Tamina banned from ring side so she has to fight fair and square."

Triple H: "You got it."

Roman comes up to where everyone is with his vest in his hand moping his sweat with his shirt. Madison looks over at him and starts smiling.

Roman: "Hey momma. I came as soon as I was finished. How is she doing?"

Madison goes up and hugs Roman like he's going somewhere.

Madison: "She's going to be just fine. It was just a bad stunt gone wrong. She'll recover and come back."

Roman: "That's good news. I'm glad she's OK. How are you doing?"

Madison: "I'm hanging in there. I'm getting lots of sweaty man hugs right now."

Roman: "I'm sorry about that. I just got done with a match and I dried off the best I can."

Madison: "It's perfectly all right. Dean hugged me too. So, I already smell like baby oil."

Seth: "All right, now that everyone I need here is here I'd like to make a special announcement to everyone."

Roman: "I'm here."

Seth: "Ladies and gentlemen the Lopez family is expanding. I'm going to be a father."

Stephanie: "Oh my God, Seth. Congratulations."

She hugs him.

Seth: "Thank you, Steph. Jessica is 6 weeks pregnant and she had no idea until tonight."

Stephanie: "That's why she didn't say anything to us because she had no idea. I remember her saying something was off at one of her check-ups, but she said it was probably her irregular cycle and we blew it off."

Triple H: "She never would've set herself up for that stunt if she knew she was pregnant. She's too cautious about stuff like that."

Roxy: "Yeah. We all lost our teeth when we heard that."

Dean: "Holy shit, Seth. There's going to be a little Lopez running around."

Seth: "I know. That's exactly what I said when she told me she was pregnant. I'm still in shock about the whole thing. I'm sure it'll all dawn on me later on tonight when everything is done."

Roxy: "It already dawned on me hours ago."

Dean hugs her again and Roxy shakes it off.

Roxy: "All right boys and girls. I'm going to go get ready for my match."

Dean: "I'll walk back with you. I'll buy the beers later, Seth."

Seth: "Thanks man. I appreciate it."

Dean: "Congratulations brother."

He goes with me back to the locker room. I know Dean's not buying my whole "Yeah everything is just peachy" act. The guilt from this is eating me alive from the inside out, but I can't dwell on that. It's not my fault she went out there pregnant and it's not her fault that she didn't find out sooner. We had no idea this was even a possibility and now it's a reality. She wouldn't want me to beat myself up over things that were purely circumstance gone wrong.

Dean: "I can only imagine the degree of guilt Jess is feeling right now."

Roxy: "Yeah. She's probably going through the "I almost killed my baby" routine. But, she didn't and the baby is going to be just fine and she's going to be just fine. Rubber girl beat her up, but she'll bounce back just like the resilient person she is. Jessica is a survivor and Baby Lopez will be a survivor too."

Dean: "Damn straight they will be. Hey, if you ever get confronted by Rubber Girl just kick her in the lady parts."

Roxy: "Ouch. That can hurt."

Dean: "That's the point. Make her bleed the way she made Jess bleed and for scaring us with the baby."

Roxy: "Exactly. Someone has to fight for that unborn child she can't fight for herself or himself."

Dean: "Right and you are the auntie so it's your job to defend your kin."

Roxy: "We shall see what happens. If I tell you something you can't tell anyone else because I'll get my ass in a jam if anyone else hears it."

Dean: "OK. I don't want your ass in a jam."

She pulls his ear down to her.

Roxy: "I'm Rubber Girl, but it's not supposed to come out until Payback."

Dean: "OK. I can see where you'd want to do that. Too bad it's changed."

Roxy: "Not really. It still works with the minor alteration."

Dean: "I can't wait to see what happens next."

He kisses me and I go into the women's locker room. I sit on the bench and stare at my locker. "Diamond Dust" stars back at me in red glitter paint. Next to my locker is Jessica's with "Resident Rocker" in purple paint staring back and on the right side of me is Maddie's locker. I see what Jessica was talking about when she said the air feels different tonight. It's just me and the other two aren't out there with me and now Maddie knows about Rubber Girl. So, who knows what's going to become of that. I open my locker door and stare at the red and white glittering Diamond Dust outfit I wear. My D.O.D gear lying next to it and tossed on top, where I had left it in a rush, the infamous rubber suit. I wondered what would happen if I mixed all three outfits together. Maybe take the leather pants from the Rubber Girl outfit and put it together with the red and white glitter Diamond Dust hoodie and put the performance tank top from the D.O.D gear under it. I love the D.O.D boots so those are staying as my trade mark. I look over my choice in the mirror and attempt to fix my wild woman hair. I wish I had straight hair some days. These curls get to be too much to take care of on days like today.


	13. Chapter 13

I make a face at my reflection.

Roxy: "Damn you curly ass hair. Let's go out there and kick ass for Jess and Baby Lopez."

I look up and see Maddie standing there in her gear with the RAW camera rolling behind her. She had a not so pleased look on her face. I have a feeling I'm in for it tonight.

Madison: "Looking good."

Roxy: "Hey Maddie. When did you walk in?"

Madison: "Just now. Is it a bad hair day?"

Roxy: "It's always a bad hair day for my hair. I even wet it and it still goes crazy on my head. They don't like it Oh freaken well. I'm not in the mood right now to fuck with it."

Oopse well there goes a fine for that. I can deal with it.

Madison: "None of us are. You look good. The leather pants suit you."

Roxy: "Thanks. I decided to try something new. I liked the D.O.D pants and boots so I kept them."

Madison: "Good choice."

Roxy: "What's up?"

Madison: "Oh I was just coming back here to see if you've seen a mysterious chick in a black latex rubber suit running about in here."

Roxy: "Nope. I haven't seen Rollins today."

Madison: "No an actual woman not Rollins."

Roxy: "Nope. No woman in a latex rubber suit here. If she skips through I'll be sure to trip her for you."

Madison: "All right. Good luck tonight."

She pats me on the shoulder and goes to walk off.

Madison: "Oh yeah. There's one more thing."

Roxy: "There always is."

Madison: "You're going up against me tonight. No disqualifications match."

Roxy: "Bring it on, Maddie."

Madison: "Oh I will."

I finish tying my boots and head to my mark. I give the sound guy my new music.

"This next match is a Divas match. There are no disqualifications."

Katie Perry "Roar" comes on and the pyro go off as I come out in my new gear to all the love that I get every night. I felt reenergized as I pose on the ropes and soak it in. I hype myself up as I wait to see Maddie's new entrance. She went back to "My Songs Know What Your Songs Did in The Dark" and the purple and black boxer robe that she drops at the side of the ring when she enters in typical Maddie style.

Roxy: "The Street rat comes scratching at my door."

Madison: "Here kitty, kitty."

She makes the first move and I lock up with Maddie. I know every trick in her play book and she knows mine. The match goes for a long time before I decide to take a page out of Dean's play book. They said "No disqualifications" and we've always been the ones to break the mold with the Diva's matches. So, I go under the ring and start tossing chairs into the ring not caring where they land. The only thing I cared about was not hitting myself or the ref.


	14. Chapter 14

Madison: "Rox, dude watch where you're throwing that shit. You hit me twice."

I finally stop and look back at the pile of chairs in the ring and Maddie standing there rubbing her head waiting for my next move. Suddenly, in the back of my own head I can hear the old "CZW CZW" chants and I can see Mox smiling at me from behind the scenes. Next thing I know, Madison is taking a page out of Roman's book and comes flying over the top rope and lands on me shoving me into the barricade. We both hit the floor.

Roxy: "Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen."

Madison: "Neither was you clobbering me in the head with multiple chairs, but we all make adjustments. Are you ok?"

Roxy: "Yeah. I'm good. I wrestled in CZW and ROH remember? I've been through worse."

She gets back up to go back into the ring and I slam her into the ring apron. We go back and forth until I finally get her in the middle of the ring where I want her on the pile of chairs. First, I climb up on the ropes thinking I'd fly off and push her onto them. That didn't quite work. She countered my move and neither of us landed on the chairs. So, I went for plan B.

Madison: "No you're not. You're not about to slam me onto those chairs. Wake up, this is not CZW and I am not Mox. That's going to hurt us both."

Roxy: "You're right. This isn't CZW and you're not Mox, but I'm still Diamond Dust."

I pull my finisher called the Diamond Pile Driver on top of the chairs and pin Maddie. My theme music plays.

"You're winner and new Divas Champion Diamond Dust."

I'd totally forget about Maddie having the Divas Championship belt until right now. Of course she won it away from Nikki Bella. That was one of the famous cage matches she went into and rewrote Divas history with. But, now is the age of Diamond Dust. I have the belt and it's my turn to kick down doors and make things different.

The crowd is going absolutely nuts as I celebrate my victory. Maddie lay on the mat recovering from being blasted onto those chairs and Dean comes running out and picks me up and hugs me so much for keeping our relationship out of the ring.

Dean: "You look good in Gold, darling."

Roxy: "Thank you. It looks like I'm buying the drinks tonight."

Maddie finally recovers from my slam and shakes my hand.

Madison: "You deserve it."

Roxy: "Thank you. I just wish Jess were here."

Madison: "Me too."

The show end and damn near the entire Divas locker room come over and are all over hugging me. Well, all but two particularly bitter divas. Nikki and Bre Bella I'm pretty sure that Bre would probably come over if Nikki weren't around. She's not petty, but Nikki on the other hand is a royal bitch. I can't stand her and she can't stand me. If Madison can come over and celebrate my victory you'd think Nikki could maybe conjure up a "Nice" or something, but no she'd rather be a cunt and give me dirty looks and roll her eyes like a spoiled 12 year old brat. Her loss is my gain.

Paige: "So, what are your plans for after the show tonight?"

Roxy: "Nothing. Going back to my hotel room and recovering from the hell of a damn day I've had."

Paige: "Oh nonsense. You're the new Divas champion and you deserve a celebration. Come out and celebrate with us. It'll be fun. You have to at least have one drink."

Roxy: "Oh I plan on having a drink. I just don't really plan on going out in public and doing it. If I get drunk I want to just lie back on my bed and pass out gracefully."

Paige: "Please Rox. I'll buy the drinks for you. You deserve it."

If I didn't know any better I'd say she was really thirsty or she really wanted to get drunk with me in a bad way. I suspected that Paige had a freaky side, but she was coming out of her shell a bit with me. I just never asked her straight out "Hey do you like women or something? You after me like a dude wanting some ass right now." I just take it as Paige being excited the way she is normally.

Paige: "No Total Divas cameras. I promise."

Roxy: "Fuck Total Divas and their cameras. I'm not under their contract you are. Who gives a good God damn if they're there or not?"

Paige: "So, you'll go out with me, yes?"

Roxy: "I never said "yes" to going out with you. I said I didn't care if the cameras were there."

Paige: "You can bring Dean and you did promise you'd buy him a beer."

Roxy: "Yes I did and I could do that in the comfort of my own hotel room too."

Paige: "Come on, Rox. We can do Karaoke."

I was just about to say "Dude, I'll go if you shut the fuck up" when my phone rang with Jess' ringtone.

Roxy: "Hold that thought, love. (Picks up the phone) Hey momma."

Jessica: "Hey girl. Damn, I saw your match with Maddie tonight."

Roxy: "I knew you were watching. Somehow, I could feel your presence. That makes that win all the more glorious."

Jessica: "Congratulations on becoming Diva's champ tonight. That was an awesome throw -back to the CZW matches though. Dean will be impressed."

Roxy: "It was chairs. It's not a big huge difference from any other match except it was females doing it instead of dudes."

Jessica: "That's just it. It was females out there being bad asses."

Roxy: "The girls are trying to get me to go out and get drunk with them."

Jessica: "Go. Go throw back a couple for me and Baby Lopez here."

Roxy: "For you, I'll do it. The baby doesn't need alcohol this early in life."

Jessica: "Yes. I know. Hug everyone for me. Seth is here with my pillows and stuff."

Roxy: "All right. You take care of yourself and hug Seth for us."

Jessica: "Of course. How's Maddie after the Diamond Pile Driver there?"

Roxy: "She's medically just fine. The trainers looked her over and she's going to be fine. She's cleared."

Jessica: "That's good. You guy be good tonight and don't get into too much trouble."

Roxy: "I'll try not to. I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

Jessica: "That's my girl. Give Paige a hug for me."

Roxy: "I will gladly do that. I love you."

Jessica: "I love you too, sis. Bye."

Roxy: "Bye."

Paige: "Was that Jess?"

Roxy: "Yup. She saw the match tonight and had to congratulate me. She also wanted me to give you something."

I hug her and she hugs me back and lingers a little like Dean likes to do.

Paige: "How is she doing?"

Roxy: "So far so good. She and Baby Lopez are doing just fine. They're keeping her over- night for observation to make sure that Baby Lopez is going to be good after that little shake up out there."

Paige: "Wait, Baby Lopez? She went out there pregnant?"

Roxy: "She didn't even know she was carrying Baby Lopez until tonight. She's six weeks pregnant."

Paige: "Oh wow. How do you go six weeks without noticing any changes?"

Roxy: "I guess with Jess it felt just like another one of her abnormal PMS days she has. She didn't put two and two together and get pregnant out of it. Not every woman shows the same symptoms and for her a missed period is not unusual."

Paige: "That must be hard on her."

Roxy: "Not really. She's used to it. She said she didn't even think she could get pregnant because of that crazy abnormal crap. So she's surprised and happy at the same time."

Paige: "That's good. How is Seth taking it?"

Roxy: "Seth is ecstatic. He wants a son."

Paige: "He gets what he gets. It's not a drive through window."

Roxy: "My point exactly."

I pat her on the shoulder and go to get myself cleaned up. I'm still in my ring gear and quite frankly these pants have to go. I feel like they are strangling the life out of me. So I'm gathering my stuff out of my locker when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

Nikki: "Well, if it isn't the new Divas Champion."

Roxy: "Hello Nikki."


	15. Chapter 15

Nikki: "Hi Roxy. How does it feel to carry my championship that your street rat stole?"

Roxy: "It feels awesome because I earned this and that street rat earned it too. There are no cameras back here. Raw is over and I don't care if you need a sound bite for your Diva's show or not. I'm hitting the shower so unless this is important I'll meet you at the bar."

Nikki: "All right, you enjoy your shower. Just know that I'm coming for what's mine and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me."

I grab my shower stuff and my towel and discreetly flip Nikki off as I go around the corner to the shower area. I've never been so grateful in my life to get out of some pants. I let the warm water run over my naked body and about melt. I turn around and see Maddie next to me doing the same thing. Her back has a few scrapes and bruises from slamming into the chairs and her lower back has a lovely red line going across her butterfly tattoo. I'm reminded of the welts I had from when Jessica attacked me with the kendo stick. She seemed to be moving a little gingerly. I'd never had a guilty conscious about any of my matches except for the one that almost cost me my niece or nephew, but that wasn't my fault. I didn't know and apparently she didn't either. But, this one I did all on my own and she even said "Don't do it." And I went for it anyway. So, that voice is saying "Dude, why did you go against the game plan? She said not to do that to her and you decided it was a better idea to go CZW on her ass. That is someone you love. That's family you beat the shit out of like a stranger. You don't treat family that way." Then the other side of my head says "She's a fucking wrestler. She's built to take bumps and falls. That's part of the job. It comes with the territory. It's tricks of the trade."

So why are the angel and the devil arguing if it's tricks of the trade and comes with the territory? Wow, is the old Diamond Dust getting soft? This would never have happened 10 years ago. I wonder if we're allowed to even go back to CZW and watch matches just to get in touch with who I really am again. I'll have to You Tube some of the old matches with Mox and stuff. You beat a ride or die chick and she'll bounce back like a basketball. I'm sure your body looked beat to shit like that before too. Remember the light bars? Yeah, women got it too. Remember why you wanted to get out of CZW so bad? You're here and you're out of that crazy atmosphere. You're out of ROH and your now Divas champ. Madison is a fighter and she will be just fine. I finish my shower and wrap myself with my towel.

Roxy: "How are you holding up, Maddie?"

Madison: "I'm good. My back is still sore, but that's what a ring apron will do for it. I'm just bruised."

Roxy: "That's the good thing. At least nothing was broken and there wasn't any blood out there."

Madison gestures to her forehead right above her hair line where there are three staples in her head.

Madison: "Yes there was. There was blood, but you weren't watching cuz you were too busy tossing chairs like a crazy ass lunatic out there."

I smile and out my arm around her shoulders to let her know its just business.

Roxy: "It comes with the territory. There's a word for it, but I can't think of it right now."

Madison: "I can. It's called reckless endangerment and I'm pretty sure Triple H will bring you into his office to talk about it."

Roxy: "Whoa, wait a minute. What the fuck do you mean Triple H will talk to me about it? Dean does that shit all the time and people get hurt. Nobody talks to him about reckless endangerment."

Madison: "This Divas division doesn't do stuff like that. They look at it as an insurance risk."

Roxy: "Insurance risk, my well-toned ass. That's bullshit and they know it. Guys do this shit all the time. A female busted open another female and it's time to cry reckless endangerment and unnecessary insurance risks. Get over it. We bleed and we fight just like the men. Deal with it."

Madison: "I'm just saying you'd better prepare yourself. First the Rubber Girl attack on a pregnant woman and now this? They're definably going to say something to you."


	16. Chapter 16

Roxy: "I don't give a funky fury rat's ass. They aren't going to stop me from doing what I do out there. They can kiss my ass and like it. Corporate needs to loosen up and realize women are not just some fragile little dainty creatures that are going to break if you breathe on them. We're just as tough and rough as men and some of us love it. I won't say all of us because there are a few Miss Prissy types that don't want to get hurt and are in the wrong damn business for that. You don't join the WWE and become a Diva to stand around and look cute. That's what run ways are for."

Madison: "You're preaching to the choir. I'm behind you 100 percent and I will stand up with you should you get called into the principal's office over this."

Roxy: "Good because if they make me pay some bullshit fine for this I will be taking them to court and suing them for the double standard they are putting out there. Men get more screen time then we do. We don't have the same pay as they do. Hell, we don't even have the same pay as the other females do. We don't have the same merchandise as they do either. You can't claim equal rights and then make the Divas the butt of all the jokes. Nobody takes our matches seriously and nobody takes the divas themselves seriously. It's all about sexist comments and sexual innuendo with the Divas. We have the right to go out there and kick just as much ass and get paid equal for equal time. You don't hear the commentators making sexual remarks about the guys or talking and making jokes over their matches half as much as the Diva matches."

Madison: "Preach on, sister. I feel you."

Roxy: "They think they have their hands full with CM Punk and AJ Lee. Go ahead and fuck with me. I'll blow this place wide open."

We get dressed and I gather my stuff up and put my gear in my bag. We walk out and who else is standing outside of the locker room area waiting like a lurker but Stephanie McMahon. So I plaster on one of my most plastic smiles ever and try to act like I'm not completely shocked she's standing there waiting for me.

Roxy: "Hello darling. How's my favorite boss lady?"

Stephanie: "I'm doing well. How are you?"

Roxy: "Good thanks for asking. Jess called me earlier and she said her and the baby are doing good. She also wanted me to tell you that there is nothing to worry about. It's just an overnight thing to make sure the baby is good."

Stephanie: "I'm glad to hear it. Hey listen, I was wondering if you and I could talk. Do you have a few minutes?"

Roxy: "Yeah sure. Maddie, can you put my stuff in the van for me? Steph and I are going to chit chat."

I flash Maddie the same smile as I hand her my stuff. Maddie takes our stuff to the van and smiles to herself. She knows what's about to happen if Stephanie so much as pops her gum wrong at me. I sit down on a nearby bench.

Roxy: "What can I do for you, boss lady?"

Stephanie: "I wanted to ask how you are doing. You seemed a little agitated out there tonight."

Roxy: "Honey, I was playing my Diamond Dust part. It's no different than Dean going out there and going all "Lunatic Fringe" or "Unstable" on someone."

Stephanie: "You do realize that we don't do violence like that here, right?"

Roxy: "Yes. I know you don't do violence here. I don't understand why you guys changed the game in the middle of things though. I mean, the old days had just as much blood and violence as CZW did. It's crazy how you guys tamed it down for the kids."

Stephanie: "As long as you know it's still only a PG-13 show. We're working on raising the rating, but it's not official yet."

Roxy: "That would make things so much easier if you guys just got rid of the rating. By now, everyone knows what to expect out of WWE programming. So, there is no need to censor everything. They know we bleed and we bounce off stuff and get hurt just like normal people in normal situations. They know some times the stunts go wrong and we get hurt. It makes us human and not super human."

Stephanie: "Yes. It does prove you're not super human, but you can't throw "F" bombs either. That comes out of all of our pay checks when you throw "F" bombs around on air."

Roxy: "Yes. I know and I don't use the "F" bombs on air. I did tonight because I didn't realize the camera was rolling until I turned around and saw Maddie and the camera crew. So, I do apologize for the "F" bomb slip."

Stephanie: "It's all right. It's only your first offense. I go by a three strike policy. Now, I want to talk to you about your little violent out burst out there. You can't just go off on the Divas like that. Some of the Divas have contracts outside of WWE for modeling shoots and stuff like that and throwing chairs like that could seriously scar someone for life."

At this I turn around and show her my naked back.

Roxy: "You see that long nasty scar going down my left shoulder blade?"

Stephanie: "Yes."

Roxy: "That was from a light bar being busted across my back."

Stephanie: "So you know what it's like to be scared for life by someone else."

Roxy: "Yes I do and the other one is from barbwire. See, Dean and I went up against each other in his Mox days back in CZW and I had his fork dug into my forehead and my back raked across glass and thumb tacks and barbwire all in the same night and nobody came out and said "Oh my you can't do that to a woman." And nobody told me I needed to quit because it was a man's sport either."


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie: "I would never tell you to quit because it's a man's sport. That's just rude and discriminating against you."

Roxy: "Yes. So, you'll have to excuse me when I take a "That's bullshit" attitude towards your little "They have modeling contracts and can't be scarred for life" remark. I understand that some vein bitches think their careers are over because of scars, but it actually gives you character and gives you stories to tell when you're old and grey."

Stephanie: "Wow, you sound like Roman. He says they give him character."

Roxy: "He's a man. Men love to tell war stories about how they got marked. Just like women tell stories about how many kids they have when they show their stretch marks."

Stephanie: "I understand how you were brought up different and the rules were different in ROH and CZW, but this is WWE and we can't have our divas running around with scars all over them because you're throwing chairs at their heads at random. That's unnecessary insurance risks and can be considered neglect and endangerment."

Roxy: "Endangerment? Throwing chairs in the ring is endangerment. Well, then we're all in the wrong business. This is wrestling and we take risks out there all the time. You don't think falling wrong gives us insurance risks? We put our lives on the line every single night out there. There are no guarantees that we will have a perfect match and nobody will get hurt. There is no guarantee that we won't miss and hit each other or hurt ourselves out there. Neglect and endangerment is when you go out there and the ring is falling apart and there are sharp edges we fall on all the time. Neglect is when a super star has some unknown illness and goes out into the ring and gives it to another or a doctor neglects to tell someone how serious an injury is. That is neglect and endangerment. Hell, what I did to Jess may be considered neglect and endangerment because she neglected to tell me she was pregnant and put herself in danger out there. But, neither one of us had any idea Baby Lopez was on board. So, we can't be held responsible for something we had no idea about. Accidents happen. Deal with it."

Stephanie: "Yes. Jessica's accident can be considered child endangerment. But, she's not pressing charges because she had no idea Baby Lopez as you call them was on board either. She also isn't making a big deal out of this because it was just a RAW stunt gone wrong to her. But, you have to start acting more responsible, Roxy. We can't have one of our top Divas running around like she's still wrestling in the Indies. There are real lawsuits that can happen because of injury here."

Roxy: "Whoa, stop. Pump the breaks here. There are real lawsuits on the Indies too. It's the same thing there. Don't go there with the WWE is a better company argument please."

Stephanie: "I'm sorry if that was crossing the line with you. I just want you to know that I am here for you and I have your best interest at heart. I'm not saying all this because I think your some little kid who needs to be disciplined. I'm saying this because I care about you and I enjoy you working here and I enjoy the show you put on out there in the ring. If I had it my way I'd let you do anything you want out there and whoever gets in the ring with you is taking it into their own hands."

Roxy: "That sounds like the WWE we would all love. No legal red tape and no lawsuits over stupid shit like a freaken bump on the head or a freaken bloody forehead. Hell, Maddie didn't even yell about being split open out there and it was her head that was bleeding. She didn't threaten a lawsuit or cry foul play. She took it like a boss."

Stephanie: "I know. I just wanted to talk to you because I'm concerned that you may need someone to talk to and I was offering my ear and my shoulder."

Roxy: "Nope. No need for your shoulder or ear. I'm good and I have my boyfriend or my girls to talk to. Thank you for your offer though. I will keep in mind that you are there for me if I need you."

Stephanie: "That's all I ask and take care of you. I don't want to see you lose control out there."

Roxy: "Thank you. I will take care of myself. No worries."

Stephanie gives me an awkward hug and leaves. Dean comes around the corner as I flip her off behind her back.

Dean: "What the hell was that weirdness about?"

Roxy: "Oh Steph was offering me her shoulder or her ear encase I needed someone to talk to."

Dean: "So, your answer was to flip her off as she walks away?"

Roxy: "Yes because she's a hypocrite and she knows it."

Dean: "What happened?"

Roxy: "Well, she came over here and at first, I felt she was being sincere and I was like "All right, she's concerned about Jess so let's just tell her what she needs to know and be done." Well, that turned into her asking me if I knew about Jess being pregnant before the attack and I said no. Then she said that could be considered neglect and unnecessary risk, but Jess isn't pressing charges or suing WWE. She just let it drop because nobody knew about the baby including her. So, she wrote it off as a RAW stunt gone wrong and has moved on. I knew that because I talked to Jess not ½ hour before we met up. So, she then went into Mother mode and told me I need to watch it with the "f" bombs because everyone has to pay for those and I can't go around throwing chairs in the ring like that because some of the Divas have modeling contracts outside of WWE and can't afford to be scarred for life."

Dean starts busting up laughing and rolls his eyes. I shake my head like "I know right".

Dean: "You can't throw chairs at the Divas because they can't afford to be scarred for life. What the fuck are they doing in the WWE? You can take a hit at any time and be shelved."

Roxy: "No shit. That was part of my argument when she tried to tell me they didn't promote that kind of violence and this isn't CZW or ROH. She also tried to tell me that it's unnecessary insurance risk to go out there and just go crazy like that."

Dean: "Oh give me a fucking break. Does she really believe this bullshit? It's fucking wrestling not dance school. Injuries happen and people get hurt. I understand protecting your employees and trying to keep peace among the Super Stars and Divas equally, but god damn. She damn near just insulted an entire generation of wrestlers by saying WWE is better to work for."

Roxy: "And I asked her not to go there with that argument because she doesn't want to get me started. I'd tell her to take this WWE shit and shove it up her puckered asshole. I'll take my shit back to ROH or CZW where I can be respected and not talked down to like I'm 12. I also told her to deal with it. I'm not adjusting my style because one of the Divas cried unsafe work environment. Go be a fucken model if this is too much for our beautiful looks and delicate body."


	18. Chapter 18

Dean: "She hugged you. That's a new approach."

Roxy: "She's trying to sell the concerned sister act and tell me she's here for me if she needs me. She's afraid I'm going unhinged on her."

Dean: "I can only imagine what she thinks of me and what I do out there."

Roxy: "Yeah. Well, I'm not going to be pushed around by the authority and they know it. They can keep bringing it to me like that and I'll throw it right back at them. When they hired me they knew I came from a different background then most of the Divas here and they knew my style of wrestling took risks and people got hurt. Look back at any one of the CZW or ROH matches. You'll see everyone is bleeding at one point in the match."

Dean: "You don't have to sell your case to me. I thought it was awesome the way you came off the chain like that out there. It reeked of the old days when Diamond Dust would take Mox out because she could."

I look at my watch. I was hoping I could get to go see Jess before visiting hours are up. But, I can see that opportunity has passed me up. Meanwhile, at the hospital,

_Seth POV_

I sat in the recliner next to Jessica's bed and watched her sleep peacefully as the machine by the side of the bed droned out the sound of our unborn child's heartbeat. I couldn't believe I was hearing that sound. I stared at Jessica's stomach rising and falling with her normal breathing and wondered if my baby was moving around in there or just swimming like a fish. I saw the first ultra sound that day and I asked if I could have the picture and they gave it to me. I held the photo up and tried to make sense of the black and white images on it. Obviously the large one is the uterus and what the inside of Jessica's tummy looks like from Baby Lopez point of view. I have some knowledge of how to read an ultra sound because the nurse told me how to make sense out of the images. I looked down at the seahorse shaped image and sure enough there Baby Lopez is small and developing just like they should. I want a son so bad I'm starting to call my baby "him" and "he" when someone asks me how things are going. Jessica has to correct me and say "I'll settle for alive and healthy. Everything else is cake." She's right. I will love whatever comes out boy or girl and raise them like a champ. I want to put my hand on her tummy, but, I don't want to disturb the first real peaceful sleep she's gotten since the attack and finding out she was pregnant.

I can't bear the thought of what could've happened if the baby had been hurt out there. Granted, nobody knew Baby Lopez was even in there let alone protect them from getting hurt. Roxy feels guilty enough as it is. I'm sure she still thinks about what could've happened 12 hours later. I'm just thankful everything turned out all right. You can see the bruises where Rubber girl kicked her and welts on her back from the chair and kendo stick beating. There's revenge and then there's what Rubber Girl did out there. I think she was out for blood with that beating. Someone forgot to tell her this is only the WWE. It's not worth taking someone over the coals like that and giving them an old fashioned street ass kicking. It's a storyline for Christ's sake and it's a character. It's not serious enough to physically hurt someone and put them in the hospital. Glorified stunt people with wrestling skills, remember? Nah, who am I kidding? I used to get off when The Shield would go out there and put the beat down on some of the douche bags of the company. We showed them that we ran the yard and took total control. I'd be the first to tell you to shove that "Glorified Stunt people" scenario up your ass.

None of that seemed to matter now that I knew Baby Lopez was coming. Now the question of where to raise our baby comes in. I want us to be married and raise this baby together as mommy and daddy. I wanted to marry her before I found out she was pregnant. I was just waiting for the right time to propose. I mean, I still could wait I guess. Nobody wants their man to propose just because they are having a baby. We'd still have to wait 9 months anyway so she wasn't a pregnant bride. There's no way in hell she'd let me marry her pregnant. She always said "If I'm going to do this I'm going to do this right. No half assing it. It's only going to happen one time and I want that one time to be special and epic." She's right. I want it to be special too and it will only happen once. She has to be sure she wants to be with the same man for the rest of her life because for the next 18 years this kid is going to depend on us for guidance and we're the only parents Baby Lopez has.

Jessica stirs in her sleep trying to roll over on her side like she loves to do. But, she can't because of the cords to all the machines hooked up to the baby.

Jessica: "I can't wait to get this kid off this damn leash."

Seth: "Are you all right?"

Jessica: "I'd love to roll over, but this crap is in my way."

She calls the nurse in and the nurse helps her situate herself.

Jessica: "That's better. Now I don't feel like I'm trapped."

Nurse: "We're here to make you as comfortable as possible."

Jessica: "How about letting me go home? I can be comfortable in my own bed. This hospital bed is killing me softly. You do realize I'm just bruised up. I'm not actually in need of this bed or any of the machines."

Nurse: "We have to monitor the baby and make sure the baby is all right."

Jessica: "I understand that, but the rest of this is unnecessary. I'm obviously conscious and breathing on my own. Hell, I can even get up to take a pee on my own. So, that counts for something."

Nurse: "Have you gone pee yet?"

Jessica: "Yes. The nurse before you said I'm good."

Nurse: "I'll see what I can do about getting some of this unnecessary stuff out of here."

Jessica: "Thank you, Monique."

Nurse: "You're welcome Miss Rodriguez."

She leaves and I start laughing.

Jessica: "What's so funny?"


	19. Chapter 19

Seth: "You don't do hospitals very well. You're still trying to be in charge of every single thing they do to you."

Jessica: "Damn straight. I don't want to take any more chances with Baby Lopez. It's bad enough I went out there and got a beat down like a jackass."

Seth: "You're not a jackass. You need to stop beating yourself up over that. Everyone makes mistakes and you had no idea what was going on out there. It was just another night for you. Baby Lopez is fine and everything will be perfect. I promise."

Jessica: "Nothing is ever perfect. I can't wrap my brain around the idea of child birth. Let alone raising a kid for the next 18 years of his or her life. There's going to be schools to think about and sleepless nights to get through while you're on the road working. I have to come up with a Plan B for if you're not there when I go into labor. I need someone I can rely on when I'm at my wits end and you're working. What the hell am I going to do once I'm big as a house and can't travel anymore?"

Seth: "You have quite a-while before you have to worry about school. As for Plan B, I'm sure you'll come up with something that will work out just fine. There's always Roxy and Madison and your parents and my parents. You know this."

Jessica: "Yes, but Madison and Roxy have the same travel schedule you do. You're parents are in Iowa and my parents are in Michigan. That's not going to work."

Seth: "Like I said. I'm sure you'll come up with something that will work out just perfect."

Jessica: "I love California and it's a beautiful place. It's done me good for 30 years of my life, but I am not raising my kid out there."

Seth: "Where do you see yourself raising a kid at? I imagine you'd want to stay in California because your life is there."

Jessica: "Yes. My job and family used to be in California, but now my job is the WWE and my friends are divas so to answer your question I see myself raising a kid in Kalamazoo where I was raised. Buy a lake house and raise our kid like a spoiled rich kid."

Seth: "No. No spoiled rich kids. I want someone who is normal and down to earth like us. I like nice things, but I am far from a spoiled rich kid."

Jessica: "Yes I know. I'm just saying I want a nice house with a big picture window in the front and a deck out back and our own personal pool and Jacuzzi to enjoy in the summer. I want to be able to take my kid for a walk and not worry about getting harassed by assholes who hang around outside for no reason other than to lurk. I want to hold on to some peace away from working in the spot light."

Seth: "That sounds beautiful."

Jessica: "Yes it does. Roxy was talking about selling the old party pad as she called it."

Seth: "I thought she liked that place in Long Beach."

Jessica: "She does. She just said it's time to move on. Madison is in New Orleans and we're gone 300 days a year. So, for the other 65 it would be nice to just have a chill spot."

Seth: "I'm not opposed to having her move in with us if she wants to room with a baby."

Jessica: "I'll ask her when she comes to visit. The lake house I saw on has a little back house if she wants to rent it. That way she has her own space and the baby doesn't keep her up."

Seth: "Now I see why you want to go back to Michigan. A place like that in LA would be a couple million."

Jessica: "Yeah exactly and I don't have a couple million. This place is affordable between Roxy, you and I. Even if Roxy doesn't move in we could do it easy."

Seth: "Sounds like you've already got your heart set on it."

Jessica: "I sort of do. It spoke to me and now that I'm coming into some down time I can go look at it and see if it's nice in person."

Seth: "Can you wait for me?"

Jessica: "Yes I can wait for you. I expect you to come see it too. This is the place where I will be raising your child."

Seth: "Yes I know. Wow, usually the man is making all the choices in the relationship."

Jessica: "Fuck that shit. If I sat back and waited for a man to do everything I'd still be sitting here waiting."

Seth: "I resent that remark. I'm not like that. I don't leave you hanging for anything."

Jessica: "I know you don't. That's why you're my boyfriend because you actually have a brain."

Seth: "Gee, thank you. Little Miss independent admits I have a brain and use it. That's generous."

Jessica starts laughing and she pops me with a near- by pillow. She's feeling better I can tell by her attitude. She looks over at the heart monitor beeping out our baby's heart beat pattern.

Jessica: "Holy crap their hearts go fast. I can't believe that's my son or daughter in there saying "hi" right now."

Seth: "Yup. Baby Lopez is strong and healthy."


End file.
